<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Cards by ProfessorERudite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267926">Christmas Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorERudite/pseuds/ProfessorERudite'>ProfessorERudite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorERudite/pseuds/ProfessorERudite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas take Christmas card photos. Post 15x18. Fluff. Written for Destiel Secret Santa exchange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Secret Santa Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This being human thing was still new to Cas, but ever since Dean rescued him from the Empty, Cas had embraced and savored every possible thing there was to being human.</p>
<p>This time, Jack promised, it was for good.</p>
<p>Cas would be able to remain human to live and to die as one and Cas wanted nothing more in the world.</p>
<p>The Christmas card photo was Cas's idea. Eileen picked out the sweaters. Sam found the hats.</p>
<p>Dean absolutely hated the sweaters. He didn't say it aloud though because Cas's happiness made the small sacrifice worth it. After all, Cas had already given up so much for Dean, for humanity, for the world.</p>
<p>"Smile!" said Sam just before taking their photo.</p>
<p>"You're not sending these to anyone. Swear on your life you're not--" Dean threatened.</p>
<p>"Of course not," Sam replied, exchanging a wink with Eileen.</p>
<p>The photo appeared on a Christmas card the following year after Dean and Cas were married.</p>
<p>Claire still has a framed copy of it in her apartment and every time Dean and Cas visit, she teases Dean about it.</p>
<p>
<a href="https://imgur.com/s1pYfjj"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>